Blood Love
by KissinAng3ls
Summary: It was just another trip to the club, and then I saw him. This is the story of our fatal love. MATURE CONTENT: Language, Dark themes and Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Kogan. (Still working on title, any advice would be nice!)


**Hey guys, here is a story I've been working on for a while, I just finished editing this (somewhat editing) and I need to finish writing chapter 2.**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN BTR.**

**This is also MATURE! It has sex, Yaoi/gay sex to be exact, and darker themes such as rape, bondage and all that other stuff in later chapters. Oh, there is also cussing.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_My name is Kendall, I am 24 years old and I help run a business which i am going to inherit from my stepfather._

_I had another hard day of work and.. well.. what was suppose to happen was another after work visit to the club, see sexy people dancing on stage and maybe getting a couple drinks to pick up my spirits then head home for sleep and wake up to a another fucking hangover.._

_That is what was supposed to happen.._

_But it didn't._

_I saw him and since then my life changed..._

_This is the story of our fatal love.._

**Chapter 1 -Meeting**

I was walking across the club, passing the seductive dancers as they stalked their prey, waiting to spot the one who had the largest wallet, others stayed on the stage, dancing in enticing ways, their hips swaying and their body's moving in beat to the music as it gave a mental high with the smell of strong alcohol and the stronger smell of sex. Normally i wouldn't have gone here, but it had been a while since i had enjoyed myself to such "pleasures," even though it wasn't very pleasurable, the only thing pleasurable about this was at least getting a drink and seeing some sexy dancers.

I had just sat down when a dancer had blessed me with their presence, i was honestly not here for any of that, and i shewed him away, he simply shrugged me off and went after the next poor bitch. I ordered a drink and was watching a couple of the dancers when one of the caught my eye. He was wearing a skimpy leather costume, his body lean and muscular and he even had sex hair going for him.. but he stood out the most among the dancers, there was something so alluring about him..

He was simply stunning, he was perfect, everything about him just.. damn..

I watched his movements, his slender yet strong legs supporting him as he danced his way slowly around the pole, everything he did was simply beautiful and sexy.. i wanted to watch him forever, i wanted to touch him, i yearned to have him in my arms, in my bed, clawing my back as i would touch his smooth skin and fuck him into my bed.. i was in some strange trance, and when his seductive eyes meet mine with the same curiosity and lust..

It felt as if time had slowed, then before i knew it, began to speed up suddenly.. and next thing i knew the dancer had left the stage and i was unwillingly back in reality.. it is hard to remember what i did, but after a drink i think headed out the back door into the alley, standing nearby the door to get a breath of fresh air.. shaking my head, i tried to forget about the dancer, little did i know, there would be now way i could.

"Knock it off!" The sound of something being shoved into the other side of the large garbage bin and a grunt

"Come on, after that stunt you pulled up there?" A rough but light thud up against the wall, "how can i hold myself back?"

Out of curiosity i silently sneaked around and peaked out from behind the bin, and what i saw surprised me greatly.

It was the dancer and the owner of the club, the dancer was pinned up against the wall by his wrists, his cheek slightly bruised and the owner smirking cruelly at him, who was struggling to escape,

"Let go you asshole!" The dancer glared up at the owner, he was much shorter than the man,

"No," his boss hit him again, "you shut the fuck up you whore! You are my property and mine alone! You don't dance unless i tell you too! Fuck, if i tell you that you are mine, and mine alone, you are" he tightened his grip on the dancer and threaten to hit him again,

I stepped into view from the side of the bin, "hey! What the hell are you doing?" I grabbed the shoulder of the man, pulling him away from the dancer, who fell to his knees and started to rub his wrists which were slightly red.

The owner looked at me in shock at first, then looked to the the dancer, casting him a dark look, "you win this time, but don't pull another one of those stunts again, you better know your place the next time I see you bloodsucker" and with that he left.

I was slightly puzzled by what he said, but brushed it off as nothing important, i quickly turned my attention to the dancer who was wincing in pain as he touched his wrists tenderly.

"Hey, are you ok?" I kneeled down next to him, looked into his eyes, he nodded slightly then looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine, he recognized me

"Yeah.." his voice was soft, smooth, and rough, i guess you could even say sore, "that asshole got my wrists pretty bad,"

"Can i see?" I asked him, he didn't move for a second, but he eventually shook his head

"No, i can take care of it, ive already gotten too much help from you," he got up slowly,

"So where are you going?" I got up and watched the dancer as he looked away,

"I'm heading back inside to see if i can hide my bruise with something, then find a customer for the night," the dancer dusted himself, then looked back at me, "thanks for the help"

_I know its terrible to say, but i think back to it now and I should have let him leave, in fact the back of my selfish mind was saying so.. but i never did listen well.._

"Hold on" i grabbed his arm gently, but enough to stop him in his tracks, "he looked at me shocked, almost in some sort of fear.

"What?"

"I'll be your customer, i don't want or need anything, just stay a night at my place and rest" i said, and i could hardly believe i said it, i was asking the most tempting person to spend the night,and it was without me fucking him..

Fuck my life..

The dancer looked at me, it was hard to read his expression, "fine..." and with that i gave him my jacket and we got out of there.

* * *

So did you enjoy? If so please favorite and comment!


End file.
